


Can't Keep it Inside Anymore

by Bakerstreethound



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakerstreethound/pseuds/Bakerstreethound
Summary: You & Sherlock have been solving crimes together a little over 2 years before John even arrives. As the years pass, you both develop a platonic love, but one day you come to realize you loves Sherlock romantically but don't know how to tell him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & You, Sherlock Holmes/You
Kudos: 42





	Can't Keep it Inside Anymore

1 year ago (23 December ‘08)

“So, what’ll it be tonight? Chinese, Mexican, oh! how about pizza?”

“Sherlock, I believe pizza will be just fine for this evening,” I wink at the detective happily. Gosh I love his child-like antics, it makes him seem more human.

“Alright then, let’s go!” he winks grasping my arm to pull me along.

We walk briskly down the dreary streets of London careful to avoid dark alleyways and other worn out buildings. Rain begins to sprinkle, clinging to our coats like droplets of crystals.

“Are you alright Y\N?” Sherlock voice rumbles close to my ear making me smile in spite of myself. We reached our destination, but not our intended one.

I groan as I hear the familiar sounds of sirens approaching.

“I believe dinner will have to wait another time Mr. Detective,” I smile warily. “Lead the way.”

He gazes at me, understanding glinting in those sapphire eyes, tinted with sadness.

Rain begins falling faster and harder as we approach the scene, Sherlock makes the usual deductions, I find wounds, and then we wrap up.

Well that’s the perks of working with Sherlock, you never know when the game is on and to think its been two years since we’ve met.

“Terribly sorry about our dinner plans, I’ll make it up to you another time,” Sherlock’s voice interrupts my thoughts. “You really shouldn’t be out this late,” he slowly wraps his arm around my waist guiding me in the direction from which we came.

“It’s alright. I’d much rather investigate crimes for a date rather than sitting at a table with food,” I grin.

“But don’t you crave a change now and then?” he asks, stopping in front of the door to Speedy’s.

“Twist my arm.”

1 hour later

“Oh my gosh I’m so full,” I sigh collapsing on the sofa.

I scan the dark flat which is unusually quiet and eerie. Shadows seep from the windows seeming to threaten those in their path.

“Sherlock, are you there?”

“I’m always here for you Y\N, I love you,” a soft whisper glides across the back of my neck.

‘W-what?” I tremble.

“Don’t deny it, you have feelings for me as well.“

"Sherlock, I don’t believe you, this is another one one of your tricks!”

“Y\N please, I love you dearly even more so than a friend needs too,” he chokes. “Please don’t deny me - us- I-i love you,” tears drip slowly down his face. “I know deep down in that cold stubborn heart of yours that you do.”

“Enough Sherlock,” I whisper quietly, crashing my lips upon his. His arm glides around my waist, pulling us closer on the long narrow couch. I tangle my hands into his soft black curls savoring his scent around me. Finally needing air, he breaks the kiss, gazing into my e\c eyes.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for about a year now,” he smirks.

1st year passing

A year after that fateful night, Sherlock and I grew closer together, exchanging even more frequent affection in his flat. It never went beyond cuddling and soft kisses. We were both perfectly content without romantics in our crime busting lives.

However the more think about it, I wonder if Sherlock will ever want more than just sweet kisses, a blush in return, or morning cuddles. What if one day he gets bored?

I care too much about him now to let go. I crave more than this platonic love. I would obviously take a fall or bullet for him, but my body needs him. What if he doesn’t want that? What if he shuts me out if I reveal these romantic feelings that have been brewing in my soul this past year? Maybe I’ll think of something, just maybe.

It’s been one year since we both admitted our love and adoration. Maybe it’s time for a change.

2 years (23 December '10)

“Y\N, we’ve got to head over to the lab. Molly needs me to look at a body.”

“Alright, you go alone. I-i need to stay here.”

“I know something is wrong. You’ve been acting off since Thursday. Please tell me,” he sighs.

“No.”

“Please?”

“No, just fucking leave me alone.”

This made Sherlock hit his breaking point.

“Alright if you don’t tell me what your damn problem is, I won’t ask you the question I’ve been dying to ask!”

“Fine I’ll fucking tell you!. I love you more than the soft kisses we share, I need you a different way, I want to be involved with you on other levels, and I have been having such ungodly thoughts on what I want to do to your perfect body! I love you on such a higher level and I know you’ll shoot me down and not accept it!” I gasp for breath. Oh my fucking god I just said all that didn’t I. Dumb shit why, oh why?

“Y\N, dear, I feel the same way. I’m so sorry, oh I’m so sorry for making you wait in agony,” he wraps his arms around me. “Now please put me out of my misery and marry me to the love of all- ”

I cut him off as I crushed his lips on mine, heat surging in the most passionate kiss we shared.

“Maybe we should confess like this more often,” Sherlock smirks.

“Nice try, now do we really have to meet Molly today?”

“Not at all, we have more important matters at the moment,” he grins shoving me into his bedroom.


End file.
